


Long Night

by vivaforever597



Series: Nightlife [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Insomnia, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct sequel to We've Got Tonight. Thousands of miles away from Japan, Eli can't help wishing for her girlfriend's arms around her as she falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Corrs' [Long Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rh1JsvFKgX4) \- or the chorus anyway, because without the verses it sounds like a downbeat form of [Super Trouper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BshxCIjNEjY), while the verses make it clearly a breakup song.
> 
> Mention of prescription drug use.

Eli smiled sadly at her laptop screen. "Night, Nozomi," she said.

"Good night, Elicchi," said Nozomi's image on the screen. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Elicchi. Good night." Nozomi blew a kiss to her webcam, making Eli giggle and blush happily before doing the same.

Nozomi reached forward to her mouse, and her image disappeared from the screen. _WashiIdol69 is now offline._ Eli shut the laptop, not bothering to shut it down, and laid it on the nightstand next to her bed. She glanced around her aunt's guest room, her home for the time being, during an extended visit to family in Russia. It was familiar and comforting - she'd known the house since childhood, after all - but Russia no longer felt like home. Home was Japan, and if she was being honest, Nozomi. She sighed tiredly and switched off the lamp, then scooted as far as she could under the heated blanket.

She pulled the teddy bear Nozomi had given her toward herself and clutched it in her arms. It had been one of the first things she'd packed, on the basis that it would remind her of her girlfriend back in Japan, but it had the added benefit of being her only stuffed animal big enough to fit both her arms around. The bear was doing its job, acting as a physical reminder of Nozomi's love as if it was a physical field around the bear, but of course, it was nothing compared to the real Nozomi...

Eli let out a soft, sad moan as she shifted her position and imagined Nozomi's arms around her, her body pressing against her back. A nice memory, that was for sure, but still only her imagination...

Her eyes snapped open with a bolt of realization. She groaned. She'd forgotten to take her sleeping pill. That wasn't an issue when she was with Nozomi - she always slept more soundly, and fell asleep more easily, with her girlfriend next to her, so even when she forgot her medication, it wasn't too bad. Tonight, though, she really needed the chemical help, especially with her melancholy mood. She let go of the teddy and reached over to turn the lamp back on so she could see the bottles lined up on the dresser across the room. She reluctantly slid out from under the warm covers and padded over to unscrew the cap from the one labeled "trazodone." She shook a single pill into her hand, then tossed it into her mouth to swallow it dry.

She had a long, cold night ahead of her, she thought. And this trip was only halfway over... The days were wonderful, spent with the family she rarely saw, but these nights would be the end of her.


End file.
